


Poems For When I Have Writers Block

by HowPunnyOfYou



Category: My Mind - Fandom
Genre: Poems, Rough drafts, Short Stories, feedback please, tidbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowPunnyOfYou/pseuds/HowPunnyOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have writers block so I write poems to get my mind flowing, not all of these poems follow a strict pattern.<br/>The first work is call Free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Open your palms, slowly now, blow the debris into the sky and watch your past leave you. It's all over now.  
You're free.  
After countless battles both won and lost. You've emerged victorious from the battle field, a battle cry erupting from you.  
You say your goodbyes to your dead comrades, and leave them. Don't burrow into your woes of life and death.  
Because, You are amazing, and I'm proud of you. Watching you fight against those merciless combatants, men falling every which where from either side, but you won.  
And you're free.  
Nobody can take this from you as you step off of the battle grounds, into a new life. It will take forever and a day to forget the brave faces of the fallen. You will cherish this day, and so many more after this day, because after all, it's okay to cry.

* * *

 


	2. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't fucking know just read it, it's pretty short anyways

how do is stand my ground when all everybody wants to do is bury me beneath it?  
drowning in  
drowning and someone help I can't swim the water feels like lava   
like lava and I can't breathe it feels like acid my tears are poison I'm drowning   
slowly drowning how can I fight the current when I can't even fight my own emotions emotional(ly drained) wreck I'm a wreck someone help   
someone help me no I don't need your help I'm drowning please  
someone please hear me out how do they hear  
they hear when they're all deaf and I'm dying  
I'm dying someone save me save me someone save  
drowning


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is my least favourite but here

why can't I stand myself my own

_life life life life_

thoughts, yet all I think about is

_die die die die_

my regrets flow freely at night when no one

_came came came came_

can hear my anguish and

_hate hate hate hate_

fear of what's to come next, it is only until

_death death death death_

I cant help myself out of this

_fear fear fear fear_

phase of whatever it is that I'm suffering through someone please

_kill kill kill kill_

help me


End file.
